


Pride

by pigalle



Series: Various prompts and challenges [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Fanart, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Kissing in Public, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pride, Pride Parade, Protests, fic with art, with art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Imagine your OTP being of the same gender and going to pride, only to be greeted by religious protesters. They then proceed to make out in front of them. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [otpprompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/136035632479/imagine-your-otp-being-of-the-same-gender-and).

Steve parked his motorbike and let Bucky climb off before climbing off himself. Beside them Nat parked her car and got out, accompanied by Clint and Sam. Tony had said he and Pepper would come too, put he saw no sign of them, wasn’t really sure he would even come.

The team had been surprised at first when he and Bucky had asked if they wanted to come with them to Pride, but soon let that slip away when Bucky had gripped his hand and said they were a couple.

This was something that Steve had envisioned and hoped for back in the days, but never really had seen as a future he’d live to enjoy. But now here he was, and even though he knew there was still a lot that could get better, he felt a little proud of the future. At least one thing they had made progress — of the good kind — in.

While Steve was perfectly comfortable in his relationship with Bucky, the world didn’t know of it yet. Both because it had been of convenience to keep a low profile after Bucky came back, and Steve had never really had an opportunity to come out. And regardless of whether they did it today or not, the world seeing them at Pride would be something that the LGBT+ community would like, if only for the support such a high profile person showed by attending.

But really, he did this mainly for himself and Bucky.

He and Bucky walked close to each other, their hand close but not touching as they walked towards the area after Tony and Pepper had arrived. He — and also Bucky — was still not used to showing intimacy in public, not after having gotten so used to hiding it whenever they stepped out in public. It was more of a habit than anything deriving from uncomfort.

The first they saw of the parade was not exactly something that made Steve feel in a happy mood. Obscuring the view of the parade from them where a crowd of protesters, all with some sort of sign in their hands.

He sighed when a few of them turned around and greeted them with smiles when they saw him. He was tired of people taking for granted that he shared views with the past, like he had to agree fully with it just because that was where he grew up. The truth was rather that he agreed more with the future, even though it too at times could be wrong in his opinion.

“Captain America!” one of them said and took a step towards them. “Are you here to help with our protest, make them close up this— this abomination?”

He didn’t answer, and instead they stepped around the protestor, Bucky pressing himself slightly closer to Steve. In the corner of his eyes he could see Nat glare at the man who had spoken, and he scurried back to his fellow protesters.

Steve did enjoy the parade, did enjoy it a lot in fact. But the protesters kept nagging at him with all their hateful comments screamed out. At several times he and Bucky glanced at each other, Bucky mostly with a frown.

After a while more people noticed him, and every time someone in the parade saw them and waved, he waved right back. Unfortunately, it only seemed to anger the protesters even more, if the louder comments were anything to go on.

Bucky looked at him again, and with the way he looked, Steve was certain he knew what he was thinking. Steve was thinking the same thing himself.

It didn't really matter who leaned in — but Steve was certain it was both of them — when they kissed, Steve knew it was worth it. The protesters behind them went silent, and a cheer aroused from in front of them, from the crowd and the parade itself.

And Steve, Steve had never been happier. He was proud of who he was, and if he could share that with Bucky it was great. But helping a whole community who needed it by letting the world know, that made it feel even better.

~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> [Link to the art post](http://pigalleonwattpad.tumblr.com/post/136065199851/pride-by-pigalle-imagine-your-otp-being-of-the)
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com).


End file.
